


Bonding Moment - Shiro & Lance

by Lamaria_12



Series: Bonding Moment [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, At least I tried to be, Cute, Face Masks, Fluff, Funny, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kind of angsty, Lance and shiro - Freeform, Movie Night, Shiro takes care of lance's insecurities, They had a bonding moment, also shiro is a bro, bonding moment, but not really, cuz shiro is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: Lance and Shiro bond over Face Masks and talk through Lance's insecurities.





	Bonding Moment - Shiro & Lance

The team was worried about Lance. He hadn’t been smiling as much lately and that put everyone on edge. It made the war feel much more real than it already did. They always knew how important and dangerous this was, but this was the first time they felt on edge about it. Shiro decided that it was time to talk to Lance, he walked up to Lance’s door and knocked.

Once..

Twice…

Thrice…

The door slid open to reveal Lance in his face mask.

“Oh, hey Shiro. What’s up? Something wrong?” Lance put his weight against his hand, which was on the side of the doorway.

“I just wanted to ask if there was anything wrong. You’ve been kind of down lately.” Shiro’s brow furrowed when Lance’s face turned from relaxed to tense.

“It’s just… hard to keep smiling sometimes y’know?” Lance said quietly, looking away from the team leader.

“I-Yeah I know… Do you want to talk about it? Maybe… I could try doing a face mask with you?” Shiro tried to lighten the mood and it seemed to have worked when Lance’s face lit up.

“Really?! You’d do a face mask with me? You really would?” Lance looked ecstatic and Shiro couldn’t say no. There were gives and takes to being a leader- and it can’t be that bad if Lance does it every morning.

“Yeah, of course.” Shiro smiled warmly as Lance pulled him inside into the bathroom.

“Alright, first of all, we’re going to need to tie back the white floof. So the face mask won’t get in your hair.” Lance said as he rummaged through bottles and small white wicker baskets before he found what he was looking for. It was a hair tie with two pink beads on it. It was a little childish, but that was part of what made Lance so endearing.

Shiro allowed Lance to push him back slightly so that his head leaned back. He tied back the hair, and Shiro had to admit it was nice to have the hair out of his face.

“Continue what you were talking about earlier.” Shiro blankly said as he stared at the off-white ceiling.

“Oh, that? It doesn’t really matter, how are you holding up? I know this is really hard on you” Lance walked back into his line of sight and started washing Shiro’s face. Shiro frowned.

“I’m fine Lance, but I want to know if you’re okay.” Shiro urged Lance to talk, he wanted to look out for his team. If Lance wasn’t okay, none of them were.

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s just kinda hard to be happy all the time when there’s a war going on, Earth is a gazillion light years away, and y’know all that.” Lance had already finished half of Shiro’s face, delicately spreading the lotion.

“We’ll get home Lance,” Shiro said caringly, his voice soft. Lance paused in the rubbing of the lotion. Shiro could see the water in Lance’s eyes.

“But-” Lance started but Shiro cut him off.

“No. There is no exception, we’re going home together. As a family.” Shiro smiled again and Lance finished the mask.

“Thanks, Shiro… that… that means a lot.” Lance dabbed his eyes with a towel so tears would ruin the mask he was wearing. Yet Shiro could tell there was something else on the boy’s mind. Lance started to walk out the door.

“And Lance?” Shiro asked and Lance turned to him. “There isn’t anyone on this team, that could do the things you do.”

“Wh-what? B-but I’m not a genius like Pidge and Hunk and I can’t fly or fight like you and Keith-” Lance stopped when Shiro chuckled.

“No, but you can adapt to any situation unlike anyone else. You specialize in being our sharpshooter, yet you won’t hesitate to be something else to fit the circumstances. You’re our jack of all trades, our trump card.” Shiro stood up and ruffled Lance’s hair.

“Now, I believe Pidge and Hunk wanted a movie night.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _“Shiro **what** are you **wearing** ”_ Keith gasped, astounded that Shiro would wear a face mask.

“Lance and I had a bonding moment,” Shiro explained simply.

“Yup” Lance replied- he looked happier.

“Wha- But- How come you remember Shiro’s bonding moment and not ours!” Keith’s voice raised a pitch and Pidge and Hunk giggled.

“Probably because Lance was half dead.” Pidge waved her hand in dismissal.

“But he remembered shooting Sendak!” Keith exasperated clearly offended.

“Why are you so hung up on this mullet? It didn’t happen!” Lance said laying down on the couch.

“Actually, it did, but I won’t say that for your sake” Shiro whispered with a wink. Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise that it did, in fact, happen.

“Heh, thanks, bro.” Lance winked back. He liked this new friendship.

“Bro?” Shiro asked, still whispering, confused.

“You and Hunk are my bros, brothers, BFFs. Hunk and I will run you down on the bro code later.” Lance responded.

“What are you two whispering about?” Hunk asked from the other side of the couch. Keith was sitting on the arm chair of the sofa by Hunk. Obviously upset over what had just happened.

“Say ‘Code Pup’” Lance whispered to Shiro.

“Code Pup” Shiro mimicked.

Hunk looked surprised but gave a slight nod. “Welcome to the pack.”

“The fuck?” Pidge and Keith said in unison.

“Language!” Shiro chastised them.


End file.
